


End of Days Scenarios

by Ellabee15



Series: The Batwoman and the demon's heir [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: Nyssa and Kate have a disagreement





	

"Are you serious right now?" Kate's voice rang in the Batcave, frightening the bats as she followed Nyssa in. Nyssa sighed heavily.

"My heart, I warned you that this conversation was ridiculous."

Kate glared at her, before pushing past her into the main cave. "More like you didn't want to talk about it because you were afraid I'd find out about your secret evil side." She mumbled, sitting heavily in one of the chairs in front of the computer. Barbara was sitting in front of the main systems. Turning to Kate, she asked.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Kate snorted. "You could say that." She glared at Nyssa before asking. "Babs, how would you feel if the love of your life betrayed you?"

Barbara raised an eyebrow, looking over at Nyssa who was rolling her eyes. "I guess it would depend on the betrayal..." She said slowly. Making eye contact with Nyssa, she mouthed, "What did you do?"

"Katherine is being over dramatic." Nyssa sighed, moving closer to Kate. She glared up at Nyssa, sniffing before saying.

"Katherine is being perfectly reasonable." pushing herself forward, she moved the chair closer to Barbara. Barbara seemed to have realized that this wasn't a serious fight because she had turned her attention back to the computer screens. At least it appeared she had, but Nyssa could see her shoulders shaking slightly as she stifled a laugh.

"You're acting like a child." She said. "This isn't serious."

Kate's jaw dropped. "How dare you?" She said, standing. "If that's the way it's going to be, you can sleep on the couch. And we can discuss a custody arrangement for Kahlo."

Nyssa leaned against the consul, amused. "Barbara." she said. "What would you do in a zombie apocalypse if Dick was turned into a monster?"

Barbara didn't even turn around. "Shoot him without hesitation."

"What?" Kate looked aghast. Barbara shrugged.

"The Dick I know would never be okay with being a soulless brain-eating murder monster." Barbara said simply. "He would want me to do it, just like I would hope he'd do the same for me." She looked over at Kate. "In fact, holding out hope that they weren't infected would put my or his life in danger. I would rather Dick survive than lose his head and possibly his life trying to save a lost cause."

Kate looked at her hands. "Huh." She murmured. "I never thought of it that way."

Barbara and Nyssa shared a look. Kate stood and reached out to Nyssa, who leaned away from her.

"No." She said. "I will only accept affection from those who don't believe I am a traitor."

Kate put her arms around her shoulders, pressing her face to her neck. "I'm sorry." She said, hanging off of her as Kate walked over to the display case with her costume.

"I don't feel the sincerity of your apology." Nyssa said.

Kate sighed. "Fine." She looked over at Barbara. "Avert your eyes and cover your ears." She made to lower her hands to the zipper on Nyssa's pants. 

"That's not what I meant." Nyssa said, grabbing Kate's wrist as Barbara groaned "Seriously?" Turning around so she and Kate were nose to nose. Kate looked at Nyssa, contrite.

"I'm sorry I asked you a silly question." She said. 

"And." Nyssa urged. 

"I'm sorry I overreacted to your answer."

"And?"

"And..." Kate pressed her forehead against Nyssa's "If there's a zombie apocalypse and you got infected..." She shut her eyes. "I'd let you bite me." She glared at Nyssa. "Don't ask me to kill you, not even in an imaginary scenario." She pressed a light kiss to Nyssa's lips. "We'll be the most murderous zombie team ever. The humans won't stand a chance." She grinned.

"It sounds romantic." Nyssa said. "Until we start losing limbs."

Kate pressed herself against Nyssa. "I'll love you even when your eyes rot out of their sockets."

Nyssa smiled, in spite of herself. "And I, even when your brains ooze out of your ears."

Barbara retched in disgust. Shaking her head, she smiled as she looked back at the computers. "You two are so weird." She muttered.


End file.
